Lost Reminiscence
by Lightshadow368
Summary: We already learned multiple times what happens when Pokemon Trainers stand up against large threats and what happens when people become Pokemon, but what would happen if someone who was once the best Trainer in the world ends up saving the world, and then disappears to later be a Pokemon and has to face even larger threats than ever before, and has no idea what reality to believe?
1. Chapter 1- Before Awakening

"Today is the 2 year anniversary since the events of Lost Reminiscence, and I know that this event has effected everyone on earth, and I grieve for your losses" said the unnamed representative responsible for leading the grieving process of all people and Pokémon who gave their lives that fateful day. He was assigned to represent Kanto as the event was aired throughout the region.

"As you may all know from the last event like this, we all honor the people and Pokémon who lost their life to protect the world from Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina as a result of this tragic event. Though they are not to be blamed for their actions, as Darkrai influenced them to attack the citizens of our well protected world, we cannot forget the people who sacrificed themselves to help protect our lands from the wrath of these legendaries. Brett Kathlin he helped protect the Johto region from the risen, people who were brought back and manipulated by Darkrai, and eventually lost his life with all his Pokémon in the end, just before the fall of Darkrai. We mourn him as well as his Meganium, Porygon, Ampharos, Steelix, Houndoom, and Electrode for helping defend the Johto region for us all."

"We also mourn Courtney Laraine and his 6 Pokémon for helping defend the Hoenn region from Darkrai's advance up until the fall of Darkrai, and mourn the 4 Pokémon lost with him out of his 6, as his Umbreon and Espeon survived the fight, unlike his unfortunate friends and trainer. The Pokémon to fall by his side were Breloom, Aggron, Tropicus, and Luxray."

"We also would like to mourn Sharyn Lydia and her twin Melany Lydia for falling from wounds directly after the fall of Darkrai while protecting the Sinnoh region, as well as the 12 Pokémon they lost total. The Pokémon lost during the fight were Sharyn's Luxray, Staraptor, Roserade, Garchomp, Musharna, and Froslass, as well as Melany's Gallade, Porygon-Z, Mamoswine, Dusknoir, Rotom, and Wevile."

"We will also mourn Karyna Autumn, defender of Unova, and her 3 lost Pokémon, the survivors being her Serperior, Liepard, and Scolipede. We mourn Karyna as well as her Zoroark, Haxorus, and Braviary, as they fell on the battlefield."

"Finally, we mourn Edgar Granville, as well as his 6 Pokémon that were lost, them being his Greninja, Pyroar, Meowstic, Trevenant, Aurorus, and Clawitzer. We would like everyone to take a moment of silence for them now." The arena became silent, and only the birds and background noise could be heard for the 30 seconds of silence that were created to respect the fallen 5 people.

"Now it's time to mourn Evan Vance, The Eeveelutionist, as he liked to call himself. He defeated the elite four in our very own Kanto, and became the champion, crowned to be the best Pokémon trainer in existence. He was never defeated in any major tournaments, and when the time came he stepped up to face Darkrai, ready to sacrifice his life like no other. He went missing soon after defeating Darkrai, and nothing has been seen of him again. His 6 Pokémon, however, all miraculously survived the fight and all live here in our very own Kanto, under the protection of our services for saving the world. They train in the wild everyday with the help of the trainers that were designated to have them as their companion. Let's take a moment of silence to mourn Evan's death for defeating Darkrai and saving all people and Pokémon of this world." Silence took form once more, but unlike last time, everyone was silent, all the way down to the sound of movement, as if the world had just stopped then and there. This is where the story begins, and as the silence ends, so does the 2 year long wait for a Pokémon just outside the Kanto region.


	2. Chapter 2- Lonely Lost Eevee

In the forest regions of Kanto, an Eevee awoke to the sound of silence, wondering who and what he was. He slowly got a grip of his surroundings, and then he remembered his name. "Evan" he said under his breath. "My name is Evan." All he knew was that he was in a forest, and that he didn't remember falling asleep there.

He thought to himself, wondering why he was there. Making an attempt to stand up, he realized that he couldn't, so instead he just sat up. He looked down, and instead of seeing his human self, he saw the brown fur clash with the white patch of fur around his neck, and it took him a few seconds to make sure he was seeing right. "What? I… What?" Evan didn't know what to think. He only knew that he was, for no apparent reason, an Eevee. He could remember most things that happened during his life, but he couldn't remember some of his most important memories no matter how hard he tried.

"Why am I an Eevee?" he asked himself under his breath. "I've never seen or heard of anything like this before." Standing up on all fours, knowing that he likely had the same limitations as any other Eevee, he tried his balance. He already had standing on all fours down, but he didn't know how to efficiently walk on all fours as he had never done so in his life. He took a step forward, and immediately regretted it as he lost his balance, slipped, and fell down.

"Crap!" Evan screamed as he fell, hitting the grass with a hard thud, causing his whole body to shudder in pain. Getting back up slowly, he thought about how Pokémon all have limitations in the pain they can endure. He knew that it didn't do much when he fell, but that it had to be harming him more than he could spare. He didn't feel like taking any risks, including that one. He got back into the same position, just standing there, but this time he wished that he couldn't feel pain as his body ached from the last fall, and he wished that he was never a Pokémon in the first place, though he had nothing against them or against being a Pokémon.

Evan thought for a moment, and then decided that maybe not rushing to walk would work better. He took a step forward, making sure to not lose his footing, and before he knew it he was putting one foot in front of the other, able to walk. "Yes! I can walk!" he brightly said aloud, happy with that accomplishment. It was only then that he realized that he was so hungry it felt like he had never ate before. He groaned in pain, his mind feeling blank immediately and hard wiring him to finding food. He immediately scanned the area for any kind of food, noticing some Oran berries, knowing that they were safe and edible from his previous experiences as a Pokémon Trainer. He swatted one down with his paw and took a bite of an Oran berry for the first time, as Pokémon Trainers never ate Pokémon food. It was a kind of bland taste, but had a faint taste of blueberries.

He didn't particularly like them, but he didn't want to waste time looking for other foods as he began eating them directly off the bush without a care. Before he knew it he was full of food and the Oran berry bush was entirely empty of any traces of what it had once contained. Now back in entire control of his body instead of the instincts to find food, Evan decided to learn to efficiently run so he could escape danger if he ever needed to, considering how he didn't know how to fight yet. He ran and immediately noticed it was fairly simple now that he knew how to walk as an Eevee. All it took was a bit more coordination and energy for him to run, and he thought to himself about what to do next as he ran away from where he first was when he woke up. He ran in a direction without a destination as the sun set, marking the end of his first day back from the dead.


	3. Chapter 3-First Impressions

Evan sprinted to somewhere. He didn't know where to, nor did he care. He was exited for having woken up, and only wanted to know what it was like being a Pokémon, especially a free one. He didn't care about wanting to know why he was a Pokémon, he was just glad that could now be one. He no longer had any trouble with the basics; he figured out how to use tackle and how to efficiently run.

He could remember every move an Eevee was capable to use and was exited to learn them, but had no way of figuring out the more complicated moves. At that point he knew all he knew how to use was Tackle, Growl, Bite, and Quick Attack. He would've learned other moves, but he wasn't able to figure out how to use moves like swift or refresh. I mean, how do they even know them? You literally need to learn how to shoot stars at Pokémon to use swift. He knew that they could know them as they were hatched from eggs knowing them, and he knew that they could have possibly learned them from their parents, but he had absolutely no idea how they could possibly just know them. Evan knew he had to think of it from the perspective of a Pokémon in order to learn them, but he had absolutely no idea where to even start, as he was still human in mind.

Still pondering the multiple ways he could possibly learn any new attacks, he noticed that he was coming upon a large group of houses. They weren't exactly a house, but resembled them in a way and had less utility. Then he noticed that they looked more like a large hut than a house, but before he noticed the Diglett sneaking up on him it was already too late. Hearing a somewhat low sound of dirt sinking, the spun around to see a Diglett and immediately noticed it for what it is. The Diglett disappeared underground as Evan just barely noticed what it was. Putting two and two together, he understood what the Diglett was going for and that he had just happened to miss. He jumped back just as the Diglett reappeared before him, creating yet another sinkhole, but he was unable to go far enough as he fell victim to what he recognized as an Arena Trap. Knowing that Arena Trap caused him to be unable to run away, he prepared himself for a potential battle the best he could without knowing a single thing about battling as a Pokémon other than a few attacks.

The town before him begun to stir, as Evan happened to just then notice that it was around 11:00 PM time. The Diglett had left the Arena Trap, but was just outside it almost as if he was waiting. Evan pondered what to do. He wondered what could possibly happen in that situation, but he wondered even more about if Pokémon could understand him, each other, and if he could understand them. His questions were soon answered as a conversation began just outside the Arena Trap, and he could just faintly hear and see it. He could recognize the Diglett and what seemed to be a Galvantula speaking to each other. "I caught this passerby heading towards our city. We know you already know what to do with him, but since you're the town chief, the decision is always yours," said the Diglett to the Galvantula. "Would you like me to end the Arena Trap, Veranda?" The Galvantula, Evan now knew as Veranda, responded with "No, thank you, but I will descend and if it tries to run keep it up. If it stays put just take it down until I ask you to place it up again."

Veranda began to descend into the Arena Trap, gracefully and somehow not falling on the way down the somewhat steep dirt. She landed gracefully on all her legs, and noticing that you were making no attempt to run, she signaled to the Diglett to let down his Arena Trap. The Diglett let it down, and Veranda said "My name is Veranda. I know you just got here, but we have some rules anyone has to follow if they stumble upon our town." Evan pondered what kind of rules they could possibly be, but considering that the guard used Arena Trap originally. At least, he assumed that the Diglett was a guard from the way he was found so quickly so late at night. Veranda continued "This rule is very simple. Any passersby, such as yourself, must prove that they can win a battle with the rules of our town. The consequence of losing, declining, or running away, however, is death."


	4. Chapter 4-Experienced Vs Inexperienced

Evan weighed his options. He could try to run, but considering his options he figured that that was the worst idea ever since the Diglett was likely there to stop that in the first place. Since they had the no running away rule, it would be pointless. He eventually came to the conclusion that staying to fight, or at least trying to, would be the best option. After a few moments, Veranda turned to the crowd of Pokémon that had gathered from the town to see what was going on. She announced "Who here would like to challenge this Eevee to a fight?" Nearly all the Pokémon there made some kind of signal to show that they wanted to, ranging from raising what resembled hands to jumping up and down if they had to.

Veranda gave of a kind of pondering sound, as if wondering who to choose. Finally she said "How about… Wolf! You can fight against this Eevee." Evan wondered what kind of name that was, and then his question was answered sooner than he thought it would be. A Lycanroc Midday Form sulked out of the crowd and said "I told you to stop calling me that…" Veranda only responded with "If you can win this fight, fine. If not, you will be stuck with that name until you can. Though, I expect that this Eevee won't be a problem for you."

Suddenly, the Lycanroc Midday Form that Evan now referred to as Wolf perked up and seemed eager to fight and win. He confronted you can said "Since my social life depends on this, I hope you understand letting me win." Evan, though hoping that Wolf loses his nickname, responded with "The problem with that is how my entire life depends on me winning my first ever fight after I randomly show up just outside of Kanto. That means that I can't risk losing, since I don't even know what being a Pokémon is yet!" Wolf growled in disappointment at that answer, since he was wishing that he would understand and help him easily lose his dreaded nickname. Getting ready to fight, Wolf took a fighting stance and waited for Veranda to start the match. Evan felt a kind of shudder go through his body, but he didn't know why.

Evan just then realized that the fight was starting with almost no warning, and before he could re-enter the fighting stance he had once took, Veranda shouted "Go!" and Wolf pounced at him, ready to fight to regain his name. Evan barely had time to react as he was still trying to prepare for his first fight the best he could, but he was able to dodge by jumping to the right quickly before impact. Evan just then realized that more than just a fight was going on there, and though he was already aware that his life was at stake, something clicked that made survival instincts kick in and somehow he knew exactly what to do. He feinted a tackle to the left, causing Wolf to attempt and use his larger body size to hit you head on with a Drill Run.

Evan now knew why he shuddered at the start of battle. He recognized that Wolf had a One-Hit KO move since he happened to have the ability Anticipation. Then he followed up his feint with a Quick Attack to Wolf's side, then he used Quick Attack again to move to the other side of Wolf and hit him with it again, successfully dodging Wolf's next Drill Run to where he once was. Then Evan jumped back to see how he had done and take a small break from fighting, even if only for a few seconds. Wolf was very clearly hurt to the point it affected him on a movement level. He was bruised where Evan had landed hits, and had begun to limp on one leg. Evan called to him from the safe distance "You know that if you give up I won't have to harm you anymore." Evan's brain continued with 'or accidentally kill you'. Wolf then responded with "Never! The sake of my name is at stake! I will never give that up!"

With that, Wolf once again charged at Evan, but instead with a Quick Attack, landing the attack that time. The difference in size and Evan's unpreparedness caused him to go flying a few meters before hitting a tree. Evan's whole body ached, so he sat up, dizzy from the last impact. Just then taking in his surroundings, he noticed Wolf walking up to him slowly, charging a Horn Drill that was sure to hit him at that point. Wolf noticed how he was stirring, so he charged at Evan, ready to take the win. Evan noticed that and feeling a sensation that urged him to imagine a barrier, he did. Just then a barrier appeared before him that he recognized as Protect, saving him from Wolf's last attack.

He was unable to move, however, so he just looked around to see what he could do to stop Wolf. All in reach was some type of black pouch with some kind of rope protruding from the inside of it that was tied on the ends, like a necklace. Knowing nothing better to do, he put on the pouch and hoped it was able to help him in some way, such as if it contained an evolution stone. Noticing Wolf charging yet another Horn Drill, Evan made yet another barrier in front of him, thinking to himself how lucky he was that it had worked a second time in a row. Wolf, furious, yelled "Just let me win already!" Evan knew that Protect would likely not work a third time, and if it did that it would be the last time. Wolf charged up yet another Horn Drill meant for Evan. At that moment, Evan wished that he wasn't so helpless at that moment, and that he was one of the other, stronger Eeveelutions at that time, such as his Elegant Umbreon for the midnight glow of the moon shown down on the battle.

Just then, the pouch that Evan had picked up moments before began to glow. It glowed so bright that it caused Wolf to hesitate with his Horn Drill attack. He had canceled it for just a moment, but that was all it took. Evan was able to throw up another one of the energy barriers known as Protect to protect him, and Wolf noticed that it was his last chance to land a Horn Drill, but he was too late. Wolf's attack bounced off the Protect as Evan began to glow and a light began to swirl around his form. Feeling tingly, Evan noticed that he was beginning to shine with the same glow as the pouch he wore had once before. Before he knew it, he saw a flash as the gathering of people and Veranda began to get a worried look on their face.

Not sure what happened, he looked around, and as he looked down he noticed what happened and why they were so worried. He noticed the faint yellow glow coming off his body, and knew exactly what had happened. The stone, though it should be impossible, had caused him to evolve into an Umbreon like he had wished.


	5. Chapter 5-Memories of a Forgotten Past

The 7-year old Evan threw another Pokéball at the Eevee. It hit it head on, and the green capture light flashed as the Eevee disappeared into the Pokéball. Evan waited a bit to make sure it was captured, and then he recalled the Pikachu his father had allowed him to borrow so he could obtain his first Pokémon. He cautiously walked up to the Pokéball, and then picked it up. He cherished it like the most important thing in the world, and then ran back to his house to return the Pokéball containing his father's Pikachu to him.

* * *

Evan returned to the present and gasped at the memory he had just recalled during that time. Remembering the task at hand, he stood up as the Umbreon he had just turned into and smiled.

Wolf barely had any time to react as the Umbreon he had once been facing seemingly disappeared. Looking around franticly, he attempted to spot the Umbreon. Once he found him, however, it was too late. Wolf felt a chill go down his spine as his body almost turned itself around. He saw the Umbreon as it rammed into him and just before he fainted, he saw the Umbreon reappear where it once was.

Evan knew that he would be able to catch Wolf off guard by using Foul Play. The attack made it simple for him to sneak up Wolf, and he was able to make him fainted in the hit. As Evan returned to his previous position, knowing he had won, he sighed. He was exhausted from the battle, and so he took a few seconds to think about the flashback he had seen before the fight ended. All he knew was that that was him, it was one of the memories he couldn't remember, and that he all he could from his previous life that he could. Almost immediately he began to feel faint from the battle, and lost his train of thought, causing him to forget about the flashback for the time being. He saw a flash and felt tired, but was barely able to notice that he was once again an Eevee before passing out from the battle.

Waking up in what looked like a mixture of leaves and grass, he looked up to recognize it as what looked like the inside of the city he had once fought to leave alive. He took a bit of time to come back, but once he was in full control he sat up and looked down. He noticed he was once again an Eevee and that he still had the strange black pouch that, he assumed, contained something that let him change between Eeveelutions like that. Evan got up, legs shaking a bit, and walked outside the hut-like structure he had seen before. As he exited, he noticed he was being stared at by all the Pokémon in the area. Moments after, they all quickly walked away, as if afraid but not wanting to startle Evan at the same time.

Evan took a few slow steps, looking around, and then heard someone shout "Hey!" The shout caused Evan to whirl around, but he stood his ground as he saw Veranda appear in front of him. He heard someone creeping up behind him, but did not look to see who it was so that he would have a slight advantage if he needed it. Evan prepared for a conflict, but instead he was met with "Welcome to Ashtown! Sorry about the Pokémon that fled. They have trouble with outsiders. Actually, everyone here does, and that's why we set up those rules. Anyway, I'm Veranda, and that's Wolf behind you. What's your name?"

Evan was startled. What seemed like a few minutes ago to Evan, they had tried to kill him. Why the sudden change? Evan loosened up a bit, feeling safer knowing that they weren't harming him at the moment. "My name is Evan. You were trying to kill me a few minutes ago, right?" Veranda responded with "Yes, but it couldn't be helped. As the village leader, I need to uphold the law, and unfortunately the law when I came into power is that Pokémon need to prove themselves in battle to live here or leave here. The rule isn't so specific, however, so uprisings happen when passerby aren't also challenged. That's what happened to the previous leader, my father, before I was put into power as I was his only living child. My siblings passed away years ago. Also, if you haven't noticed, it's been about half a day since you passed out. That's why its day right now."

Evan was entirely unaware of how Veranda wasn't as cruel as he thought. She was just trying to live safely in the position of power she was forced into. Evan asked "Do you have anything to eat, I'm a little hungry." Veranda responded "Actually, yes we do. Wolf, give him a tour for me, please." Evan had entirely forgot that he was there, but he turned to face him and act like he always knew he was there. "So," Evan said to Wolf, "Where can we go to eat?"

Evan and Wolf walked to a food bar in the town, conversing about what had happened during the battle. They slowly became friends, but unknown to them, an event that only they could stop was coming their way, and it would push them closer together than they had ever thought they would be.

* * *

This is the author, and I just found out this feature. Take note that this isn't story, but just me adding in my own comment to the end. I just wanted to say that I plan to add a chapter to the story a day whenever I can, and that I might use this in the future as a way to inform you of things. Also, notice how I end all of the chapters in slight cliffhangers? This one was intentionally vague, I will elaborate next chapter. Anyway, that's all for now!


	6. Chapter 6-Wolf's True Self

"So," Evan said to Wolf at the food bar, "How did you get the name Wolf?" Wolf thought for a moment, and then ended up responding with "I don't know, actually. Pokémon just started calling me that for no reason."  
"Do you like the name wolf?"  
"Actually, it kind of grew on me. I like it, just not the fact that it gets used to taunt me more than be a nickname." Arriving at the food bar, Evan didn't know what to get to eat. He looked over what there was, but there were too many options. Wolf, however, immediately asked for a Lapapa berry. Evan, knowing nothing else to get, gave up on deciding and said to the food bar keeper "Could I get a Lapapa berry, too?"

The keeper went and got one for both of them, setting it in front of them since they had no way to hold or grab it. Wolf ate his immediately, and Evan kind of just inspected it. He never had the chance to touch any of the Lapapa berries he ever saw when he was a trainer. He figured he should've gotten one, but was no one was generous enough to give him one to even plant to get more. Finally deciding that he was done seeing how it looked, he took a bite. His face tensed as he was hit by a very sour taste, and so he quickly swallowed to try and be respectful without having to bear any more of the taste than he needed to. Wolf noticed this and laughed. Still unable to control his laughs, he said hysterically "You never had a Lapapa berry before, but you got it anyway! Your face when you tried it!"

Wolf was still laughing, but Evan just scowled when he realized that he was laughing at him. Evan said to Wolf in a hurt tone "Come on! If you had an Aguav berry for the first time, how would you feel?" Wolf just then realized that he had been in Evan's situation once, so he stopped laughing. He hated the bitter taste of the Aguav berry he had tried about half a year ago on the second day of his time in Ashwald town.

Attempting to change the subject, Wolf said "So, are you done with that?" Evan just nodded, so Wolf took the Lapapa berry and ate it, not wanting to waste it since there wasn't always many Lapapa berries to go around. Evan was fine with it, but he noticed how weird it was to him that Pokémon were fine with just eating after others. Wolf, after finishing the Lapapa berry, continued with "Anyway, what do you like to do often? You can do virtually anything here except leave without winning a battle, of course." Evan wondered for a moment, thinking of a response, just then realizing that he had never actually done anything but learn to walk and fight. Not sure of what to say, Evan just responded with "Whatever you want to. I'm not sure what to do."  
"Ok, just follow me then." Wolf took Evan to a type of hut that had something over top of it that looked like writing that he could not understand. Evan asked Wolf "What is this place?" Once they entered, Evan could clearly tell that it was a type of shop, but wolf responded anyway. "This is a shop for collectables that I like to visit sometimes. Unfortunately for me, however, they use a bartering system that forces me to only be able to wish I could get some of these items." The shopkeeper was a Lucario who just waited for us to say anything to him. However, he eyed the pouch Evan had on his neck as if he wanted to at least see what was in it. Wolf began to strike up a conversation with Evan, saying "See that Star Dust up there? A rarity in the village the only one we…"

Wolf trailed off as he saw that Evan was more interested in talking to the shopkeeper, and then he ran to catch up with him as Evan approached the shopkeeper. Evan said to the Lucario "I've never gotten to look in the pouch around my neck, but I've been interested in seeing and you seem interested, too. Could you open it and tell me about what is inside?" The Lucario said to Evan "Yes, I can. I'm very interested, too." The Lucario carefully took it off Evan, and then he opened it up, pulling out what was inside. It was an evolution stone, but instead of having a color that made it stand out from any other, it just was a cloudy, white, and polished stone with a slight shine to it. Evan didn't think it was anything special, but the Lucario quickly put it back in the pouch and placed it carefully on Evan.

The Lucario then began to explain "That is a very special stone. Never lose it, since there is only one in existence. I have only heard legends of what it looked like, but what the stone does is even more incredible. It can double as any evolution stone, allowing the Pokémon using it to temporarily become the evolution it would evolve into for a short amount of time before reverting back to its previous form."

Evan and Wolf, stunned by what they had just learned, thanked the Lucario and left the shop. Evan said to Wolf "I didn't know this was so rare or why I was an Umbreon temporarily, but I guess I know now. I have never heard of this stone before now, though." Wolf said "Speaking of surprising, it's already curfew." Evan, confused, said "Curfew?" Wolf knew why he was confused, saying "I guess no one explained this to you. Everyone needs to go to their living quarters and go to sleep within an hour of it. Curfew happens when the sun is setting." Evan understood this, but suddenly, a few moments later, he was hit by a strange feeling. Evan said "Wolf?" Wolf responded "Yes?"  
"Can you stay with me tonight? I have a strange feeling something is going to happen."  
"Sure! I mean, nothing much ever happens here, but I will if you want me to." Evan suddenly felt relieved, and went to what he now recognized as his 'living quarters' with Wolf. Both, exhausted from the events of the day, fell asleep almost immediately.

* * *

 _"Evan? Evan?"_ Evan got up, hearing the voice, and looked around. He wasn't able to see anyone, so he sat back down, ignoring it. About to go back to bed, he heard the strange voice say _"Evan. They're coming."_ He looked around once more, and then deduced that it was in his head. It sounded urgent, so he listened intently. _"Hurry, they're almost there."_ He was thinking of who "they" were when he heard the voice say _"Evan. They got to you. No…"_ He still wasn't sure who they were, but the next word scared him so much it forced him to get up urgently and do what it had said. The next word was _"Run."_


	7. Chapter 7-Darkness Shines No Light

Evan, sprinting frantically toward the door, stumbled and fell atop Wolf. Wolf jolted awake, and then tiredly said "Its past curfew. You can't go out now." Evan ignored him, getting back up. He was determined to escape this thing he was compelled to escape from. Wolf, now wide awake, got up and sprinted after Evan, shouting "Hey! You can't go out after curfew! We'll get in so much trouble!"

Evan, still ignoring him, ran directly to the exit. Evan just then remembered the Diglett, but was going too fast to stop in time. He got out of the town to get hit by that same familiar Arena Trap, hating on himself at the fact that he had forgot entirely about the Diglett. The Diglett alerted the town as Evan tried to explain. "Something is coming! Come on, I can't wait for this! Please!" The Diglett ignored him as the town, once again, gathered like that first scenario as Wolf listened intently to everything Evan was saying. Wolf, thinking about how he may end up regretting it later, decided to join Evan in the stand by voluntarily jumping into the Arena Trap.

The townspeople gathered as Veranda, once again, showed up. She said to them "Weren't you going to stay in our town? We offered you food and protection, but you just shied it away? And Wolf, you too? Didn't you say you liked it so much you would never leave? It's been half a year, but now you're retracting that statement?" Evan, flustered, shouted up to her "You don't understand! They're coming! I don't know who they are, but I really need to go before they get to me!" Veranda confused, began with "What? Who are they and…!" Veranda was cut off as a dark field surrounded Evan and Wolf. Veranda, feeling drowsy, barely had any time to comprehend what was happening before falling asleep along with all of the townsfolk. The Diglett also fell asleep, ending the Arena Trap, but no one noticed or cared because they either had bigger problems or were asleep.

Evan and Wolf spun around and couldn't believe their eyes. Darkrai and Yveltal stood before them, Yveltal being the one who created the dark field around them, using, what Evan assumed was his Dark Aura ability. Evan nervously tried to avoid a conflict with the legendaries by saying "H-Hello…" The Yveltal and Darkrai only began to charge an attack as Evan and Wolf knew that a battle was unavoidable. Without warning, the Darkrai fired off a Dark void towards both of them. Evan used Protect, jumping in front of Wolf, who was unprepared for a battle. Evan shouted to Wolf "Get it together! We need to fight, and since it's a 2v1 right now I could use some help!" Getting it together, Wolf jumped back and began to fight, knowing he had to or else he could possibly die. Wolf charged a Horn Drill and attacked the Darkrai with it. The attack would have landed if Darkrai wasn't a Ghost-Type.

Wolf went flying past, through Darkrai, and hit the ground behind. Evan shouted "Wolf! What were you thinking! He's a ghost type! Normal moves don't land!" Yveltal launched the Oblivion Wing that he was charging at Wolf, instantly causing Wolf to faint from the damage. "Darn it," said Evan, mad at how it was a 2v1 yet again. He liked being friends with Wolf, it was just that Wolf was more like a dead weight when it came to battles. Evan focused on becoming like the Espeon he had once owned and come to love when he was a Trainer.

His form quickly evolved like it had before, except instead of an Umbreon he was an Espeon. The Yveltal hesitated for a moment, almost as if he was surprised at Evan's sudden transformation. The Darkrai and Yveltal still spoke no words, however. Evan, taking advantage of their hesitation, used it to attack them with a Future Sight, and then used a Quick Attack to land a hit behind the unprepared Yveltal. Evan knew that the Darkrai was the bigger threat, but he couldn't land a Quick Attack on him due to the stupid "No Normal-Type Moves Land" rule of Ghost-Types.

Yveltal, finally realizing that the Espeon was damaging him and that he had no time to wait before the Espeon could take him down. Yveltal launched an Oblivion Wing at Evan, where Evan just threw up a Protect. At the same time, Darkrai launched another Dark Void, attempting to catch him off guard and put him to sleep. The moves were times almost so in sync that the Protect stopped both attacks at the same time, rendering them useless. Yveltal immediately followed up with a Shadow Claw to catch Evan off guard, but Evan noticed this and quickly dodged out of the way. Evan used Double Team, creating a duplicate of himself, then changed back to an Eevee by imagining himself as one. He devolved, then used Protect again to block the Dark Void the Darkrai hurled at him. The 2 legendaries hesitated for a bit, and then one of them slipped up. The Yveltal spoke in everyone's mind, saying "What? How could he have devolved?" The Darkrai scowled, and then the Yveltal was silent once again.

Evan became a Sylveon in that moment, and took the opportunity to attack them with a Dazzling Gleam. The Yveltal hesitated to land a counter-attack, as he was still recovering from seeing Evan devolve. The Darkrai, however shot a Dark Void to directly behind Evan, making him realize that they were using their powers to coordinate telepathically, but it was channeled so he couldn't hear it; only Darkrai and Yveltal could in that moment. That was why he could hear the Yveltal for a bit. The Yveltal was caught off guard and lost his train of thought, making him speak in everyone's mind rather than just the Darkrai's. Evan knew that they were communicating, making him more careful about randomizing his movements so that they couldn't coordinate attacks like that. The Yveltal shot the Oblivion Wing meant to force him into the Dark Void about a second after the Dark Void missed, and Evan just simply dodged it because he knew the Darkrai couldn't land a hit in time.

Evan had just decided his next move when, suddenly, the Yveltal charged at him with a Shadow Claw that forced Evan to jump back due to Yveltal's size. Evan thought he had avoided all the attacks successfully, making him sigh in relief as he headed toward the ground after dodging. He only realized his mistake as a Dark Void came flying towards him at full force, while all Evan could do as he fell towards the ground was watch as it hit him directly.


	8. Chapter 8-More Memories Return

Evan, once again seeing the past memories he had left, well, in the past, gazed upon them trying to learn everything he could about what he couldn't remember. It was, of course, in first person view to Evan. Evan, however, was in no control of his actions, almost as if it was a movie he starred in; it just had no script and no effort was needed to act it out. He was able to tell he was in a classroom, but nothing else.

The classroom was well kept-up, and it was almost as if it was a classroom for people around the age of 10. The teacher of the classroom was busy teaching, and asked "Now, what Pokémon is this?" while holding up an image of Darkrai. The younger Evan raised his hand slowly, as if almost reluctant to. No one else raised their hand. He looked around and frowned, then slowly putting down his hand as if he regretted raising it in the first place. The teacher, however, still called on him. Evan, realizing that he had to answer, said Darkrai with a somewhat reluctant tone. The teacher said "Correct! Now, can you tell me what type Darkrai is?"

Evan thought for a moment, then responding with "He is a Dark type." Just then, the younger Evan lost thought about what other people thought of him, and just said "He is known for causing Nightmares on people and Pokémon who are asleep, and has an attack that no other Pokémon can know that allows him to put all Pokémon on the field near him to sleep, then feasting on their dreams." The young Evan regretted blurting that out, but the teacher said "That is all correct! Anyway, I will continue with…"

The young Evan kind of spaced out the rest of the class, feeling worried, but all the Evan remembering the moment saw was it blur away to the end of class since the memory of that moment was non-existent. Evan found himself back at that same classroom a bit later after the blur, and found that the younger Evan was just packing up. As he was leaving, 2 slightly older people followed him out, and even though the young Evan didn't notice, the one remembering did. They followed him directly to the outside of the school, where the Pokémon School was seemingly ending at the time.

They followed him to around the corner of the school as he began to walk to the exit, but when he entered a spot where he couldn't be seen by others at the time, the 2 people pulled on the back of his shirt and roughly shoved him against the wall. They yelled in his face "Hey! Pokémonless! Why don't you just give me all of your Pokédollars and we won't use our Pokémon to harm you!" Evan, reaching for the Pokéball on the back of his bag, found that it was just out of reach, giving off a worried frown. His father and mother had given him all the money that Evan had just before they passed away, and if the 2 of them took it all he would have is an apartment for a day and his Eevee. Then he would be stuck outside like the poorer people he sometimes saw, trying to win battles for money. The one holding him said "You want to get beat up by our Pokémon, eh? Knowing you, you know how much it would hurt." Evan just waited, hoping for him to loosen his grip.

"No? Well then, it was your choice!" He let go of Evan, letting Evan sneakily grab the Pokéball off the detachable key chain he created for the Eevee he had. He slipped it into his pocket, waiting for the right moment to let his Eevee out. The 2 backed up and let out their Pokémon, a Klink and a Helioptile. They ordered the Pokémon to attack, just saying "Do whatever you want with him, just don't kill him." Evan threw the Pokéball containing his Eevee just as the Helioptile and Klink began to charge a Charge Beam. Evan's Eevee immediately saw what was going on and used Protect to stop the 2 Charge Beams from landing. Evan said "Eevee, use Substitute!"

The Eevee used substitute, ready to protect its Trainer. Evan shouted "Hey, this is unfair! A 2v1?" The other children just shouted "Well, what do you think happens when someone is battling 2 people but they only have 1 Pokémon?" Evan knew there was nothing he could do, so he said "Eevee, use…" He trailed off as his Eevee began to get a glow around it with a swirling light around him. The Eevee he owned was evolving. After the Pokémon evolved, it revealed its form to be that of a Sylveon, causing the 2 bullies to run away in fear. They didn't expect a strong Pokémon at all, since Evan was known around there as not having a Pokémon but knowing almost everything about 2 called back their Pokémon as they ran, not even doing that before running because they were so frightened by the Sylveon. Evan just went over to the Sylveon and pet it, glad to have it as a friend.

* * *

Evan quickly opened his eyes, not sure where he was at the moment. He didn't recognize it at all, but it wasn't like any of the dreams, so he guessed it was real. He could hear someone talking, but he wasn't sure if it was Human or Pokémon. He looked over to see wolf, still passed out, and then looked the other way to see a Darkrai, Yveltal, and Latias. They were conversing, the Latias sounding more concerned than the Darkrai and Yveltal, who seemed to just be defending themselves from the Latias's accusations. The Latias was saying, in everyone's mind, _"Why would you just go attack him like that? He is my responsibility, but now I'm not even sure if he will survive the fight or not! Why would you just go and attack him like that?"_ The Darkrai and Yveltal tried to explain, the Darkrai saying _"We were just trying to see if he was strong or not!"_ The Yveltal then, smugly, lowly said _"You were only going to give him nightmares for fun…"_ The Darkrai, offended, shouted back in their minds _"You were only going to devour his soul! It was your idea anyway!"_ The shout in Evans mind gave him a headache, and then the Latias yelled _"Stop!"_ at the, now fighting, Darkrai and Yveltal. _"He's awake."_


	9. Chapter 9-What Happened Before

Evan saw the Latias slowly fly over to him. The Latias, now near him, said _"You are still healing. I will explain it all later."_ All Evan could think was about how he was in the presence of 3 legendaries as a human, and how the Latias was taking care of him. Evan spoke up to the Latias above him, saying "Trust me, I'm fine. The only thing that hit me was the Dark Void." The Latias disappointedly scowled, saying _"But you got attacked by a legendary! You can't have been able to not get hit often!"_ Evan got up, looked at her, and said "I avoided or shielded every attack to the point the Dark Void hit. Unless you got there after that, I should be fine." The Latias softened up after that, saying _"That was when I got there, so I guess I should focus my healing on your friend rather than you."_

Evan, not thinking, asked the Latias "Do you have a name?" The Latias responded with _"Legendaries are known as their name. The name we are born with is what was accepted as our species name, since we are one of a kind. That is why I am called Latias by name and species."_ The Latias paused for a moment, hoping for any kind of sign that Evan understood what she had said. Her only response was a small nod, but it wasn't sufficient for Latias. She continued with _"Follow me."_ She took Evan out of the forest area they were in to a small clearing. Latias was used to floating, so she levitated. Evan, however, just sat down in the grass in front of her. The Latias said _"Do you want to know why you are a Pokémon?"_ Evan responded with "No." Latias said _"Okay. I will show it to you through a shared vision. Take note that this is not real, but just a simulated depiction of what happened on the night you became a Pokémon 2 years ago."_ Evan stopped her first, curiously saying "Before we start, I thought you had a brother?" Latias sadly shook her head, saying _"He sacrificed himself to save some of your species a few years back."_ Evan said "I'm sorry. Please continue."Latias then continued to say _"I will begin the shared vision now."_

* * *

The vision came to Evan as a strange sensation like when they talked in his mind, except it wasn't as subtle feeling. Evan saw what looked like him exactly. He was not younger like what he had seen before, but exactly like Evan could remember himself when he was a human. He was on a ship just off the coast of what he could recognize as Kanto.

He was there with his Sylveon, playing some kind of game of fetch with what looked like a Pokéball. Evan would throw it, and then the Sylveon would retrieve it for him. After they went back and forth multiple times, something began to change. At first it was subtle, but then the water began to furiously come in waves, crashing against the boat he was on at full force. A bell rung as many people and Pokémon ran into the cabins of the boat to seek shelter from the storm. Evan began to go inside with them, since it was mandatory to, but then one of his Pokéballs fell from his bag, forcing Evan back to try and stop the Pokéball containing his Espeon from being lost. It rolled all the way to the end of the boat, where Evan was finally able to get it. He reached down and picked it up, but as he did a large object raised from the ocean towards them, forcing the boat to raise out of the water a bit.

The force knocked Evan over, and as he looked up he saw the form of Darkrai. Darkrai just stared, seemingly like he was oblivious to them. The Darkrai, however, did care and began to charge a Dark Pulse, ready to entirely sink the boat. Evan reached for one the Pokémon on his bag, grabbed it, and threw it, letting out his Sylveon to fight the Darkrai since she would be effective against him. Evan said "Sylveon, use Protect!" The Sylveon, in response, jumped up and threw up the protective barrier, rendering the Dark Pulse useless. Evan then said "Sylveon, use Dazzling Gleam!" The Sylveon sent out a wave of bright light, hitting the Darkrai head on, causing him to lose a little ground.

Before Evan could do anything after the last attack, the Darkrai launched a Dark Void towards him, forcing Evan and his Sylveon to dodge. Evan shouted "Fine! If you want to cheat and attack me, I will cheat, too!" Evan threw out the rest of his Eeveelutions, ready to defend against the opposing Darkrai. He smugly shouted up "See? I can cheat too! Now it's a 6v1, good luck!" Evan then straightened up, saying "Espeon, use…" Evan was cut off as Darkrai fired off a Dark Void at them all, hitting all of his Eeveelutions. Evan, mad, shouted to no one in particular "Dang it! Why!" All of his Eeveelutions were asleep when Darkrai began to charge a Dark Pulse, sure to defeat them all. He called back all but his Sylveon, then using an item that he couldn't make out to wake up his Sylveon. Just then he said "Sylveon, use Protect!" The Sylveon defended Evan against the opposing Darkrai, loyal to his Trainer.

Just then, a sonic boom rung out in their ears just above them, forcing Evan to look up. The Darkrai, however, made no effort to look up. Evan observed a Latias, and then shouted to the Latias, asking "What is going on here?" The Latias responded in his mind, saying "All of the legendaries are busy defending other regions. I was assigned here, and I guess this is the source. We need to stop him!" Evan had no idea what was happening until then, but now he was more serious to fight than ever before.

Evan shouted up to the Latias, saying "Use Wish, then use Draco Meteor once we set up the Misty Terrain. We will help increase the Draco Meteors effect, then use Swift to wrap this up. Evan said "Sylveon, use Misty Terrain!" Sylveon spread mist quickly around her, making the area somewhat wet. After that, Latias used Wish to heal the next turn, getting hit by the Dark Pulse the Darkrai had sent out. Evan then said "Sylveon, use Helping Hand!" His Sylveon then jumped up as the Latias used Draco Meteor, the Sylveon copying the move. They both hit, then Evan said "Sylveon, lets wrap this up. Use Swift!"

The attack flew at the Darkrai, but just before it landed, Darkrai attacked at Evan once more with a Dark Pulse. His Sylveon was busy carrying out the attack, and Latias was too far away to do anything. The pulse hit him at such a force that it made him fly against a wall about 10 feet away. The attack ended, but Evan was bleeding and barely alive. Darkrai fell into the ocean in a large boom, sinking slowly. Latias rushed town, meeting the, now bleeding Evan at the wall. She tried heal him using her powers, but was too late.

Evan, barely alive, said to her "It was a pleasure battling with you." Latias refused to let him die, so seeing no other choice, she used a technique that almost never worked that let her move one person's conscience to another body, allowing them to live longer. The body was random, however, and it could also take a long time for them to recover from the shift. Latias began to glow, and Evan slumped as his conscience left him to another body, while the location was unknown. Latias set all of Evan's Pokémon next to him after that, and quickly flew away in search of Evan to try and find out if he was alive or not. With that, the vision ended.


	10. Chapter 10-Second Impressions

Latias was with Evan, having just ended the vision. Evan saw Latias, but it took him a bit to recover from what he had just seen. After about 30 seconds, Evan looked to Latias and said "So that was what actually happened?" Latias looked back to him and said _"Yes. Is there anything you need to know about what happened? Wait. You didn't remember that, did you?"_  
"No, I forgot lots of things from when I was human." Latias thought for a moment. She then said _"I don't know why that is. Maybe it's a side effect?"_  
"I don't know, but it is getting very annoying. Is there anything you can do to reverse it?"  
 _"No. Besides, if I didn't know you had that problem why would I know how to fix it?"_  
"You're right…" Latias looked thought for a moment, then looked back up, saying _"Is there anything you would like to see?"_  
"No, I can just find it out myself." _  
"Are you sure? I might not be able to show you any other time."_  
"I'm sure."  
 _"Okay."_

Latias and Evan sat there for a moment in silence, then Latias asked Evan _"Are you hungry?"_ Evan didn't think about it before, but when she asked he suddenly felt as if he hadn't eaten for days. Evan responded to her by saying "Now that I think about it, I am very hungry. What is there?" Latias got up and said _"Follow me."_ Evan got up and followed her for a bit as Latias led him to a large clearing with lots of different bushes and trees. They were arranged in rows, each row containing a different type of bush or tree. They all had berries on them, each type containing a different berry.

Latias said to Evan _"Have as much as you like. Just make sure you don't eat all of them on each, as they take a very long time to grow and it will kill them if you take all their berries."_ Evan said "Thank you," and then he went over to a Nomel berry, and not knowing what it was grabbed it using his mouth and pulled the berry off. Evan sniffed it, and then he took a bite. He immediately liked it, so he finished the berry quickly, and then pulled off another. He quickly ate it too, and then went to grab another. Just before he grabbed it though, he realized that he wasn't hungry anymore and decided not to be greedy. He backed up, and then turned around and walked back to the entrance where Latias was waiting for him.

Latias saw him and asked "Done already? I thought you would take longer to eat considering how hungry you looked." Evan just smirked, but he was not sure why. He figured it was just that he was having the best time he had ever had with Latias. Latias saw this, but just ignored it and said _"How about I properly introduce you to Darkrai and Yveltal instead of you meeting them in a fight."_ Evan followed Latias once again, but instead they headed past the clearing where Latias showed him the memory and back to where Wolf was still recovering.

As they were walking, however, Evan called to Latias just before they entered. He asked, whispering, "Is Darkrai not… Like he was when I saw him in the memory?" Latias looked at him, making sure it was channeled telepathy, saying _"He is different. We legendaries have been keeping a close eye on him, but he keeps saying that he didn't do that and that he never attacked anyone. He claims he was forced to by something else. We think he is lying though, and still make sure he can't attack anyone anymore."_ Evan lightly sighed, ready to meet the person who had killed him in his previous life, even if he and Darkrai didn't remember it.

Evan followed Latias in, and as they entered, Darkrai and Yveltal said _"Hi,"_ at almost the same time. They were a bit too enlightened for Evan's liking, and it didn't help that not too long ago they tried to steal his soul and haunt his dreams forever. Latias and Evan went over to them, and Latias said _"First… Second impressions are everything! Try meeting each other to make it up."_ The Darkrai looked down at the Eevee, saying _"I'm Darkrai! Nice to meet you!"_ Evan looked up at him, and even though he felt a bit weird saying it, he said "I'm Evan. Nice to meet you." Darkrai looked around, as if wanting to avoid saying it, but he eventually said _"Sorry about trying to put you to eternal sleep and haunt your dreams and stuff like that."_

Evan waited a moment, and then he responded "Its fine. It worked out in the end anyway. Hey, Yveltal." Yveltal turned around, since he was spacing out, and then in a low voice he said _"Oh! Sorry."_ Evan said "It's okay." Yveltal said _"I'm not good with meeting new people. Sorry for trying to take your soul and all that…"_ Evan looked at him and said "You know what? You aren't all that bad. I'm surprised to say that, but I kind of like talking to you." Darkrai and Yveltal looked surprised. Yveltal said _"No one has ever said they liked me besides Darkrai since we are considered evil…"_ Evan said "Yeah. I mean, you aren't as bad when someone who understands everything is in front of you. How do think it was for me in school?"

Latias then interrupted the moment, saying _"I'm still here, you know. Anyway, what should we do next now that we're all friends?"_ Evan looked over and saw that Wolf was beginning to wake up. Evan, speaking up before anyone suggested something, said "I think first we should help Wolf understand what happened and who you are first."

* * *

This is not a part of the story, but I just would like to make you all aware that if I ever take a break or have a delay (Such as yesterday), I will post it on my profile so that you are all aware ahead of time. Also, in case if you are confused about why when the legendaries talk it is in italics, I made it that way to indicate that it is then talking using telepathy to talk instead of just talking aloud like Evan or Wolf. Also, if you have any suggestions or tips, feel free to add them to the reviews. Most of this is created as I make it, so things you suggest could possibly make it's way into the story at one point or another if it fits. That is all, and I hope you are enjoying the story so far! Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11-Trying Again

Wolf sighed, having just been filled in on what happened what happened while he was knocked out. "So… You're telling me that they're legendaries, you met the people who were trying to kill us and became friends with them, you defeated Darkrai 2 years ago, and that you're a human who got transferred to a Pokémon after defeating Darkrai all that time ago?" Evan smiled, and then replied by saying "Yes. So what do you think?"  
"I think that that couldn't have happened."  
"Well it did. Are you confused did I leave out something?" Evan turned to Latias, worried, saying "Did I leave out anything?"  
 _"No,"_ Latias responded. Evan calmed down and turned back to Wolf, saying "Yes, that is what happened." Wolf then turned to Latias, confused, asking "How exactly can you transfer consciences or whatever you did?"  
 _"I'm not sure,"_ Latias responded. _"I just kind of know how to, and I can't really explain the steps. I'm certain you couldn't do it though. You aren't even a Psychic type, let alone a legendary like I am."_  
"Okay. Well anyway, is there anything to eat?"

About an hour later, Evan, Wolf, and Latias were sitting in a circle in the field where Evan had the shared vision with Evan a while ago. Latias said _"Hey, we should do a practice battle. I want to see how you battle. You never know, it could help me and if we ever need to battle together."_ Evan thought for a moment, then agreed. "Sure, let's do a practice battle."  
 _"Just so you know though, it's a simulated one using my telepathy, not a physical one. That means I can make an opponent for us to battle. Anyway, who should we battle?"_  
"Um… The only Pokémon I can think of are Darkrai and Yveltal. Besides, I want to see if I could've possibly beat them."  
 _"Okay. Well, get comfortable. I'm about to start the simulation using my telepathy. Also, the environment will be a replica of the Dark Void enviorment you saw before, so be ready for that."_ After a few seconds so that Wold and Evan could get ready, she said _"Okay. I'm starting it now."_ Evan was used to when Latias started visions as he haad seen it before, but Wolf wasn't. Just before they entered the battle, Evan could hear Wolf yelp in fear.

* * *

Evan awoke in the Dark Void, and afraid the battle had already started, he got up quickly and looked around to find that it was all paused for the moment. Laitas said _"You're finally awake."_ Latias was already there, looking at him. She said _"I haven't started it yet. All I did was get it ready for us, but now we're just waiting for your friend to wake up."_ Evan was surprised she didn't know his name, so he said "His name is Wolf, just so you know."  
 _"Really? That's a strange name."_  
"It's just a nickname he likes. He doesn't mind it, trust me. Besides, I don't know his real name, so I just call him that."  
 _"Okay. Looks like he's waking up now."_ Evan looked over, and saw that Wolf was beginning to wake up. Wolf did the same as Evan, getting up quickly and looking around to see everything was paused. Wolf calmed down after seeing he wasn't in trouble. Evan waved him over, so Wolf walked over and asked "So this is a vision, huh? Wow." Latias responded soon after, saying _"Yes. Everything here doesn't exist, but for simulation reasons I set it up so it feels like a real battle, down to even feeling pain. Trust me though, it doesn't actually effect you in any way and is slightly altered so it isn't like actually getting hurt. I don't know how to explain it, actually. I guess that it's not pain, but it makes you react to it as if you felt it."_

Evan thought about what she meant by that, and then said "I get it. Well, when will we start?"  
 _"We can start now if you want."_ Wolf said "I'm ready, other than a battle position." Evan thought for a moment, and then said "I'm almost ready. I just want to tell Wolf something. Hey, Wolf."  
"What?"  
"This time, please don't use anything physical on Darkrai. They just pass through and I want to see you fight, not get knocked out in the first 10 seconds."  
"Okay. I'll try to keep that in mind." Latias said _"Get ready. I'm starting it in 10 seconds. Also, so that it's fair and I get to see you fight like it was a real fight, please don't attack earlier than when I unfreeze fake Darkrai and Yveltal."_ Evan said "Sure thing." Evan then talked to himself, saying "Well, let's try this battle again." Latias thought for a moment, and then continued her last sentence, saying _"Also, these are accurate to them, so don't expect random things that couldn't happen when battling them."_

Latias waited a bit, and then started counting down to when she started the simulation. _"3… 2… 1… I'm starting the battle now."_ Just then, the simulation Darkrai and Yveltal began to move, and without warning began their relentless attack that Evan had gotten somewhat used to.


	12. Chapter 12-The Fake Battle to Oblivion

Evan had almost no time to react to the Dark Pulse that flew at him directly from the Yveltal. He noticed it at the last time and was only able to jump to the left to avoid it before it crashed into the ground directly next to him. Evan, startled, said to Latias "You're sure this won't actually hurt us?" Latias smiled, obviously amused. _"Yes, this won't hurt us. Now stop talking and actually fight!"_

Latias quickly flew forward as she said this and flew around Darkrai, attacking him with a Dragon Pulse. The attack landed, but it had almost no effect on Darkrai. Evan used his infinite Evolution stone to evolve into a Sylveon, and then he set up a Misty Terrain. Wolf, at the same time, used Quick Attack to get behind the Yveltal and attack him with Stone Edge. The Yveltal showed pain, but nothing else. Evan, in the same moment, attacked both the Yveltal and Darkrai with a Dazzling Gleam, causing them try and dodge slowing them down a bit. The attack hit, and it allowed Latias to attack them both with a Psyshock. The attack forced Yveltal down, obviously in pain. He tried to get back up, but failed and just collapsed, obviously unable to fight more.

Darkrai, however, cried out in rage, screaming _"How dare you!"_ in their mind. Darkrai, enraged, flew off a Dark Void at them all. Lycanroc jumped up, attempting to hit a Hidden Power on him, but the Dark Void hit Lycanroc, as he was unable to dodge when he was in the air. He fell asleep instantly as Evan used Protect and Latias dodged the Dark Void targeting them. Latias sighed in frustration, saying _"I thought he would have lost by now, and with the time we're taking Wolf fell asleep!"_ Evan agreed, saying "Yeah. I mean, come on! He only attacked once. He did try though. I don't have as much experience in the actual fighting, but I know all the things that you can learn as a trainer. He lacks that, and that may be what he needs to learn now."  
"Definitely."

Latias looked back to the Darkrai, suddenly noticing how she got sidetracked from fighting. She looked up to see a Dark void coming towards her, hit her, and then she fell asleep, too. Evan sighed in frustration like she had done before, thinking "Oh the perks of being the last one able to battle. One is no help whatsoever. The other…" Evan Quickly moved towards him with Quick Attack, continuing "Is you being caught off guard." Evan dashed behind him, still as Sylveon, and jumped up. Darkrai barely had time to turn around as Evan attacked and hit him with a Moonblast. Darkrai cried out in pain, and then before he could react Evan jumped up again, back flipping to get a bit more momentum, and then attacked him with Last Resort, knocking out the Darkrai. Immediately after that, the shared vision ended.

* * *

"Well, that went… Fine," Latias mumbled as she woke up from the shared vision. They all awoke at the same time, slightly out of it. Once they got aware of their surroundings, they began to celebrate their win. Latias turned to Evan, happily saying "Wow, I didn't actually think you could win without me!" Evan responded by saying "I didn't think I could win, either, but I still tried anyway and look where it got me!" "I know right! It was so…" Latias, Evan, and Wolf were cut off as 2 different golden hoops with a dark inside hit Latias and Wolf. Evan looked around franticly, but couldn't see anything that could be creating them. He heard a noise he couldn't make out behind him and spun around only to see a golden hoop identical to the others engulf him.


	13. Chapter 13-Lost Again

"Dad! Look, I caught a Pokémon! It's an Eevee, right?" Evan was once again in the memory, where, he assumed, was in the house he had once lived in as a child. He remembered the moment clearly when the memory started, but he couldn't recall it before then. He watched as the moment played out. Evan in the memory had asked if it was an Eevee, and in response his dad said "Yes, that's an Eevee. It may not look like much, but your first Pokémon is always the best one out of them all, since you get the best bond to them. Anyway, go out and play if you want. Just don't let any wild Pokémon hurt you." Evan could see his dad, but couldn't remember a thing about his dad, not even his name. He asked himself why he was remembering these things, and why now?

* * *

Evan woke up slowly, confused of where he was. He felt tired, but wasn't sleepy. His whole body ached, and once he realized where he was he sat up quickly. He was able to remember everything to the point he was hit by the golden hoops, and the memory he had just seen. He put the memory aside, since the most important thing to worry about was where he was. He got up and looked around at where he was.

He couldn't see much, except that there were what looked like ruins of a city and a darkness around that gave everything a dark purple tint but not to where it was all the color of it. He saw trees with what looked like vines and moss on them, almost as if they were old, but not to the point where they looked dead. The area gave off a vibe that made Evan feel as if he needed to run, but there was no point to it. He just then noticed a shining light that made him attracted to it almost as it was his only hope. He broke into a sprint, rounded a corner, and came to a stop at where the light was coming from.

He saw Arceus looking around, almost as examining the damage of wherever he was. After a few moments, Arceus turned around as Evan faced the legendary. _"Well, it looks as if the human has arrived. Well then, what are you doing in the Distortion World?"_ Evan looked up at him, and stuttering somewhat, said "W-well I-I got hit by s-some kind of g-golden hoop."  
 _"Ah, Hoopa. Well, he does have a tendency to do that. Anyway, I'm going to fix this mess with you being a Pokémon and all that now, but I have one thing to tell you first. There are real and fake realities, as well as real and fake things that happen. There are also real and fake people, but not real and fake species. If you seek to become one or the other, there are your ways to return. All it takes is to go where you and others have went but never returned. Anyway, I will fix that by returning you to the real world as who you once were. Nothing will have changed, but much will have changed. Remember my riddle. It may come in handy."_

With that, there was a bright flash, and Evan disappeared. Arceus turned back, continuing what he once was doing, and gave one more thought to what had just happened, saying _"I know he will want to return. He may be confused now, but I know he will solve it and return once more."_


	14. Chapter 14-Real or Fake?

Evan had no idea what was going on. One moment he was standing in front of Arceus, and now he was in a school that he remembered as his high school. He was at lunch, and had apparently fell asleep during a game of Pokémon video game against someone. "Hey, Evan, what will you do? Why did you fall asleep like that?" Who he remembered as his friend Katie was talking to him. Evan, still confused, said "Uhhh…"  
"Well, what will you do, Eeveelutionist? I already chose what I will do, why haven't you? Did you dream nice or something?"  
"Was I dreaming? It wasn't like a dream or anything…"  
"Well, of course you were! Why wouldn't you be?"  
"Yeah, I guess you're right."

A bell went off, startling Evan. He had been in the Pokémon world for, apparently, 2 years but he only lived 4 days of it and it was merely a few seconds to anyone in the real world. Evan, however, was determined to find out how to get back. Not noticing it, he said aloud "I need to get back though. What was it that Arceus said? _'There are real and fake realities, as well as real and fake things that happen. There are also real and fake people, but not real and fake species. If you seek to become one or the other, there are your ways to return. All it takes is to go where you and others have went but never returned.'_ What could that mean though? Cave Arvena? I mean, it could be anywhere!" Katie heard this and said "I know you don't just come up with poetry off the top of your head like that. Come on, it's time for Biology class. We will be late and Ms. Adderson will kill us. Explain it to me there. I know something happened while you were asleep those few seconds that it made you like this."

Katie grabbed his hand and 3ds pulling on his hand. Evan got up off the seat and fell over almost immediately, used to being on all fours. Evan noticed this, and somehow he was able to figure out normal walking in those few seconds. Just then a black pouch with a string attached to it fell out of his pocket. Instinctively, Evan caught it, and placed it around his neck, running along with Katie to their next class. They got to Ms. Adderson's Biology class at the last second, and didn't get yelled at by her for some reason. A few minutes into class, she told them they had to research vocab on their computers and that they could work in pairs, so Katie took this as a time to ask him what he dreamed of then.

"So what did you see?" she asked. "What?"  
"When you were asleep or whatever. What happened?"  
"Well, I was a Pokémon and everything seemed so real. I apparently defeated Darkrai 2 years before, died, got resurrected as a Eevee by Latias, fought Yveltal and Darkrai a second time, met Latias and a Lycanroc named wolf, became friends with them, battled a fake Darkrai and Yveltal with them, got hit by Hoopa's rings, sent to the Distortion World, found Arceus, was told the riddle ' _There are real and fake realities, as well as real and fake things that happen. There are also real and fake people, but not real and fake species. If you seek to become one or the other, there are your ways to return. All it takes is to go where you and others have went but never returned'_ by him all in 3 days, and then woke up here. Also I found this." he said as holding up the pouch that was somehow still with him. "Apparently the stone in it only exists once and lets you become any evolution temporarily. I even felt pain there."  
"Wow, I don't think you could've made this all up. I wonder how it happened. Also, I think I know where the riddle is referring to. If you can really become a Pokémon there, I want to go there. I can tell you where if you want. Just meet me after school."

* * *

A few hours of school passed, and then Evan and Katie were standing outside of school together. "Evan, do you want to become a Pokémon again?" He thought for a moment, and then said "Yes. In fact, I think this is the best thing to ever happen to me! I mean, I hope it's the same as when I left, not where I become a Mr. Mime or something and have no friends and live in a cave. Seeing how a few seconds in the real world was 3 days, we need to hurry."  
"Okay. The place is Icemaple cave, only a few minutes from here. No-one is known to go in there, but no one really thinks of it anyway. Now that I think of it, no one has ever entered, as it was deemed unsafe a few years ago. Anyway, let's go. Times a wasting."

They began to journey there, talking about the riddle. "Anyway, wouldn't the riddle mean anything to you?"  
"Actually, yes. I think it refers to the 'flashbacks' I had as a Pokémon. I think the riddle means to point out that they are fake and just made to make me think I was always a Pokémon."  
"Anyway, I hope it is real, since if it's not I will be sad." They saw the entrance to the cave in the forest and began to journey in, Katie hoping that she was right and Evan hoping that he could see his other friends again.


	15. Chapter 15-Realm of the Impossible

Evan and Katie entered Icemaple cave, and immediately noticed how dark it was. Katie, realizing how they wouldn't be able to see anything, said "I have a flashlight I keep on me and one on my phone. Have the light if you want." Evan could barely see it, and said "Thanks" in response to getting the flashlight.

He flipped it on and, soon after, Katie turned on hers. They looked around, and seeing nothing at all, Katie said "There's nothing here. Are you sure you're right?"  
"I'm positive. Actually, have you noticed this wall? It has no light on it when I shine on it. Strange, right?"  
"Yeah. Hey, since I know Pokémon can manipulate minds and crazy things, maybe it's a mind trick? Try touching it. It may be like a hologram or something." Evan reached out and attempted to touch it, but instead lost his balance and fell through.

"Ow" he groaned as he hit the ground unexpectedly, forcing the breath out of him. He got up and said "Hey, come through. There's something back here." Katie followed through the strange wall, and ended up on the other side with Evan. What they saw was a light around a corner, making Evan grab onto Katie before she ran towards it. "Hey. That looks like just before I saw Arceus. I would make up my mind about anything before going over there."  
"Whatever you say. I guess if I get to choose what Pokémon to be, I would say I want to be a Gallade, just because then I resemble human in a way. I don't want to be too Pokémon I guess. Besides, I prefer having hands."

"I will remember that so I can meet you in the Pokémon world and live there as friends like I did here. Also, try to remember that I am a Eevee for the same reason. Anyway, let's go now." Evan and Katie walked over to the light and around the corner to see a glowing white orb. "That doesn't look like Arceus…" pointed out Katie. Soon after that, there was a bright flash and Arceus appeared out of nowhere. Katie, in somewhat of a trance, said "That looks like Arceus… This should be impossible."

Arceus ignored him, saying _"So it looks like you're already back. Sooner than I expected, but it works. And I see you brought someone with you. Perhaps a friend who found out about you and decided to come with you?"_ Evan, confused, said "How did you…?"  
 _"I'm a god. It's hard to not know things like that when you created all the universes. Anyway, I know you both want to go to the Pokémon, Evan for the second time, and I will allow that. You can be the same Eevee as before, and your friend would like to be…?"_

Katie, noticing he was talking about her, said "A Gallade if you can do that."  
 _"I can. Also, I would like to inform you that I can't choose exact locations, but I can make them relatively close, so you could end up seeing each other soon after if you search for each other. Anyway, I would like to inform you that it has been about a month of your time in the Pokémon world, just so you know. Also, Evan, I did my best to make it so you won't remember fake memories from now on, but some fake ones may show up at times. Well, I may see you eventually, but for now this is goodbye."_

There was a bright flash of light, and then Evan and Katie were gone, off to the Pokémon world.


	16. Chapter 16-Back Again

Evan opened his eyes. He squinted by reflex when the flash of light came from Arceus, but it was so bright that he had to close them to not feel pain from the light. When he opened his eyes, he found that instead of waking up on the ground passed out, he was standing as an Eevee once again. He found he was in the forest again, in what looked like the same spot as before.

He was glad to be back, but took no time to celebrate since he wanted to find Wolf, Katie, and Latias again. He wondered where they could've possibly ended up at when they got separated, but he knew it could've been anywhere. He knew that they could be in the Distortion world, but he also knew that if it had been months they would've found a way out before he got there. He decided that, since he didn't know where he was at all, he should just walk in a random direction and hope for the best. There was no other option, since the other option was to stand there and not do anything, which wouldn't work if no one knew where he was. They also could've given up after he disappeared for what was apparently a month in the Pokémon world. Evan then realized his Infinite Evolution stone was still on him. It didn't help him at all, but it did allow for him to be any Eeveelution he wanted for if he needed it.

* * *

After a few minutes of walking in a straight line with no sign of anything showing up, he began to doubt that he would ever find anyone that he knew, not even Katie. He has beginning to put down himself with how he would never see anyone, but just then he saw a Gallade fighting a Beedrill. The Gallade, mad about how the Beedrill attacked him, shouted at the Beedrill, saying "Why do you insist on using stingers and attacking random people with them! It's rude!" The Beedrill didn't respond, and just went to attack the Gallade once more.

It flew at the Gallade, stingers out, but missed when the Gallade dodged and went past instead. The Gallade turned around, and seeing you, shouted "Hey! If you're Evan, you should get over here and help me instead of just watching! I have no idea how to fight or anything!" Evan realized that the Gallade was Katie, and she shouting to him, so he ran over to her and, standing next to her, said "Man, you need to learn how to fight. This is easy, especially since I fought and beat a fake Darkrai and Yveltal. I also almost beat the real ones alone. Man do you need to learn!"  
"Come on, you know it's harder than it looks on the games! You had to learn it just like I have to!"  
"Yeah, just step aside. I'll win this quickly."

Evan got ready to fight by standing in front of the Gallade. He thought to himself about how weird it felt to be fighting in the Pokémon world again. He decided to wait for the Beedrill to attack, and he didn't have to wait long. The Beedrill flew at him directly, and all it took for Evan to defeat it was to throw up a Protect, change to a Sylveon, and use Dazzling Gleam. It wasn't complicated for him, but Katie was astonished. "Wow! How did you do that?"  
"I just learned it myself. It wasn't hard to figure out. Follow me. I know who I'm looking for, just not where they are. I'll explain who they are and everything you need to know on the way to where I think they might be."  
"You'll even teach me fighting?"  
"Yes, even that. You know what, let's start with that. Some attacks can be…" Evan continued to speak to Katie and tell her everything that she needed to know when in the Pokémon world as Evan continued to the only place he could think that Latias and Wolf could be.


	17. Chapter 17-The Partial Reunion

About an hour had passed by the time that Evan and Katie got to where Evan was taking them. He saw the familiar Ashwald town. Evan said aloud "Well here we are! They will probably force us to fight to enter again, but there is nothing we can really do about that. Let's hope it's a double battle, so that you don't have to try and actually fight for the first time. I would prefer you learn while somewhere it isn't as risky."

As they walked towards the town, the same familiar thing happened to Evan and Katie as the Diglett had, once more, trapped them in the Arena Trap. The town had slowly arrived in the area, and Veranda once again appeared. She saw Evan and said "Well, I know you know the rules. The only difference will be how you need to fight as a team against 2 of us." Evan said back "Yeah, I know." Katie looked at him, confused, saying "Where are we again?"  
"We are at a town of only Pokémon called Ashwald where you need to win a fight to enter."

Evan held back the fact that you die if you lose, just so that she wouldn't come to hate anyone from there, such as Wolf. Veranda continued after that, saying "Wolf, I know you were looking for him for a while, so how about you fight him now?" Eventually, Wolf came from the crowd of Pokémon and said "I wasn't looking to fight him, but I guess I have to now. After how about we talk about where you were. We kind of need to, you know, fight each other." "Yeah, sure. The reason I came here was to find you anyways." Veranda, not paying attention to what they were saying, continued with "I will also fight. I haven't in a while, and I know you all want to see me fight, so I will."

Veranda ordered off the Arena Trap as Wolf and she walked to face Evan and Katie before the battle. An unknown voice said "3… 2… 1…" Katie, not wanting to fight so early in her time as a Pokémon, said "Wait! Can't we, like…"  
"Go!" Wolf, eager to fight Evan, but not to win, charged at Evan when the words "Go" were shouted. Evan knew Wolf had to have gotten stronger since his last encounter with him, so he dodged Wolf's Horn Drill and visibly saw that Wolf's speed had increased. Evan saw that Veranda was charging a Thunderbolt, so he jumped in front of Katie and used Protect. Evan looked to her as the attack was blocked, saying "You know you can dodge, right? Also, you have an open space to attack, so at least do a little damage with something you learned while we were heading here." Katie, realizing that he was right, began to focus an aura to her hands. He released it, hitting Veranda with the Focus Blast as she was attacking with her Thunderbolt, forcing her back. She hit a nearby tree, and was knocked out. Evan, surprised, said "Wow. I dodn't think you were that strong already. Anyway, I want to fight wolf alone. If I somehow lose, just do that to him, though I expect he would let you just so we don't lose."

Evan shouted to Wolf, saying "Want to 1v1? Fight just me, and then my friend after if I lose." Wolf responded, saying "Sure, but I think I know what you mean by 'If I lose'." Evan and Wolf stood in front of each other, staring into each other's eyes as if it answered all the questions the both of them had for each other.


	18. Chapter 18-Major Improvements

Evan, wanting to see how much better Wolf could've gotten, used Quick attack to get behind Wolf and hit him. Instead of taking the hit, Wolf anticipated it when Evan didn't hit him head on, and instead spun around so it would still hit him straight, and then Wolf used Protect like a shield to throw back Evan instead of taking the hit. Evan flew a few feet but was able to land instead of hitting the ground hard.

Surprised, Evan said "When did you get so much better? Also, where did you learn to do that? I've never seen anything like that." Wolf, happy about the compliment, said "I came up with it myself! I figured that a protective attack could be better used to both protect and force them away!" Evan, using the moment of distraction to his advantage, used Sunny Day, altering the weather to make it somewhat hotter by moving the clouds to reveal only the sun. Wolf didn't notice, continuing "Maybe after I could show you how to do it!"  
"Yeah, maybe," Evan responded. Evan, as he said that, transformed to Flareon, and only then did Wolf realize what he had done.

A little frustrated, Wolf shouted to Evan "Did you actually want to know or was it just a distraction?"  
"Honestly, it was a little bit of both," Evan shouted back. He continued "Anyway, good luck. You seem better at fighting than before, but I want to put that to the test." Wolf smiled, saying "I know I got better. Well then, put me to the test and see how much better I got!" Evan smiled, glad to be back around Wolf. He liked his can-do attitude, and sought it when it wasn't around. Evan then straightened back up his face and said "Good Luck," to Wolf.

Wolf thought that Evan was slightly distracted so he attempted to charge him with a Horn Drill. Evan saw it and was able to easily dodge. Evan began to charge a Hyper Beam, saying to Wolf "You know that was very easily noticeable, right?" Evan let loose the Hyper Beam before Wolf could do anything, landing directly on Wolf.

Wolf yipped in pain, but as Evan was finishing his Hyper Beam Wolf took the opportunity to take the pain and jump towards Evan through the Hyper Beam and hit him with a Crunch. Wolf latched onto Evan, biting his leg as hard as he could. Evan winced in pain, flinging his leg around shouting "Why would you bite me! Get off!" As he shouted get off, Wolf hit the ground hard from Evan flinging around and yipped from the pain, letting took the opportunity to use Overheat, his body heating up and discharging the heat rapidly. Wolf was hit by the attack, slightly scorching his fur.

In a last ditch effort, he tried to jump at him and attack him with crunch again, but Evan used Protect. Attempting what Wolf has done before, he moved his head with the barrier he had created in an upwards head-butting motion like Wolf had and imagined it moving in the same motions. The barrier moved with his head, collided with Wolf, and sent him airborne. Evan jumped up, and before Wolf could do anything, Evan let loose a fury of fire from his mouth towards the war exhausted and battered Lycanroc.

* * *

Evan sat next to the place where Wolf was at as he rested, back in his Eevee form. Katie was right next to him, asking questions about who different people were. Evan was examining how much damage he had done to Wolf while explaining to Katie all her questions. Katie asked "Who is that Lycanroc again?" Evan responded, saying "His name is Wolf. I became friends with him a few days back. I mean, at least a few to me. Also, since I know you will ask soon, the village leader was the Galvantula you fought earlier today. I hardly know anything else about her, so don't ask."  
"Okay. Will the Lycanroc get better?"  
"Of course. He got a lot stronger and they're a Rock-type. Besides, he's a Pokémon. They don't die most of the time as far as I know." Just then, Wolf began to wake up. Glad, Evan, in a low voice, shouted "Yes! You're awake."

A few moments later, Wolf sat up and said "Hi! It's nice to see you again! Where were you? It's been like a month! I missed you!" Evan considered telling him for a moment, and decided to say "I'll tell you later. Do you know where Latias is though?"  
"Of course! We became much closer since you left. I visit her sometimes, and she's been looking for you for a while now. I can take you if you want."  
"We can go now if you can walk."  
"I can. I'll take you as soon as we get permission to leave to see her." Evan and Wolf walked out of the 'house', Kaite following.

* * *

Evan, Wolf, and Kaite walked out of the village, and began to head towards the location of Latias. Evan considered for a moment, and then decided to tell Wolf who he really was, and then tell Latias the update of his origins. "So Wolf, you wanted to know where I was. I'm about to tell you everything about what happened while we're on the way to Latias, so get ready."


	19. Chapter 19-Revealing the Past

Evan finished telling wolf the recap of everything that had happened, sparing no detail. Katie listened the whole time since she had never heard the details, and Wolf listened intently to the whole thing since he wanted to know where his friend was the whole time. Evan said "Anyway, that's everything. Any questions?" Wolf looked at him, and somewhat confused, asked "So you're not a Pokémon?"  
"Correct."  
"Really?"  
"Yes."  
"You have no idea how many times Veranda would kill you if she knew that. Figuratively, I mean."

Evan didn't think about it then, but he remembered how Veranda hated people just because they weren't Pokémon. Continuing the conversation, he said "Probably not, but she wouldn't find out anyway." Wolf, doubting that, said "She can find out lots of things. Trust me, if rumor got to her she would find out the truth. Anyway, how is it in the human world? I mean, the one that you used to live in, not the one that you said may or may not be real that you had while you were on that ship or whatever?"

Evan thought for a moment, not sure how to respond, and then said "It's not very great I guess…" Katie objected to that, jumping in while shouting "It's not that boring! You get friends and there's video games and school and other things like that! I guess that isn't very exiting compared to this though…" Evan continued, saying "That's my point. Here you get to learn and have fun all the time. There you kind of just go to school and have not much time to yourself. Here you get to do almost anything, even though it seems a little more risk for reward." Wolf said "Seems like it. Anyway, we're here."

Evan, Wolf, and Katie came upon the same somewhat familiar area that he recognized as the forest area he was at before the golden rings. "Hey, this is where I was before I disappeared, right?" Wolf thought a bit, since it was a while to him since, and then responded "Yes. You were here just before that. This is her home since she had to leave her old one." Evan, Wolf, and Katie walked into the forest clearing, Wolf leading, and he shouted "Latias! Where are you?" They waited a bit, and then Latias flew forward from seemingly nowhere to greet Wolf. She went up to him, exited, saying _"Welcome back! It's only been a few hours since your last visit! Why are you back so…?"_

She trailed off when she saw Evan, and immediately flew up to him and happily said _"Wolf! You found him? Where was he?"_ As she asked where Evan was, she looked back to wolf with a questioning look in her eyes. Wolf responded nearly as happily, saying "I found him when he came to the town! I didn't expect it, but he came to me. He has a very long and interesting story. Apparently he is human and was once again, but he wasn't one in our world. I guess he was transported here and was a part of the vision you showed him but he was given fake memories or something and…"

Wolf's face began to turn red from being out of breath, so Evan decided to do him a favor by stepping in to get him to calm down by saying "That's everything important. I said it in more detail, but that's it in general. I have no idea how I got here other than possibly Arceus, but that seems impossible since it was the Pokémon world to the real world, not the other way around." Latias looked confused, and then changed the topic by saying _"Anyway, welcome back! It's nice to see you again. What do you want to do as a reunion?"_ Evan looked around, and not seeing Darkrai or Yveltal, said "Where is Darkrai and Yveltal, I thought you were watching them?" Latias wasn't sure what he was talking about, but then remembered and said _"Oh yeah. Just after you left I was taking so much time looking for you instead of making sure they were being good that Mew decided to take them off my hands and watch them."_ Katie was just staring in awe at how she was in front of Latias the whole time. Realizing what she was doing, she said "So what should we do first?" Latias said back "How about for now I get to know who you are first."


	20. Chapter 20-Together Again

Evan looked to Latias, saying "Katie's a lot like me. We were friends in my world, and she wanted to follow me here." Latias looked at Katie, wondering who she was at heart. Latias looked back to Evan and said _"Okay. I can find the rest myself from being with her, so what should we do now?"_  
"We could go for a walk or something," Katie said, not knowing what they could possibly do." Surprisingly, they all agreed to do that and left almost immediately.

They headed out of the forested area, and began to head around the forest to nowhere in particular. Katie began to wonder about where they were, so she asked "So how would we find our way back?" Latias said _"I know this area very well. I know nothing outside of it, however, and I could find our way back easily if we wanted to exit this area. I would be fine with it. Is everyone else?"_ They all nodded their heads in agreement. _"Okay then. Let's go explore a bit."_ The group headed in a direction as Latias leaded them to areas that she had yet to explore.

They continued conversing, Latias saying _"I wonder what could be in the areas outside of here. Anyway, is there anything you want to talk about as we go to the outer edge of the area?"_ Wolf said "We could talk about Katie some more. All we really know is her name right now. Was she, like, your Pokémon friend or a human friend?"  
"I guess you don't know this, but in my world there are no Pokémon," Evan replied. "Did they go extinct or something?"  
"They were just never there, so I don't know what happened if they ever existed there. Maybe it was because Arceus didn't exist there so Pokémon were never made there." "That must suck."  
"Not really. There were other things there that made it not so bad, it's just that here is slightly better. Anyway, she was a human and my only friend. Latias, do you actually know where we're going?"  
 _"Not anymore. We already left the area I knew,"_ she responded.

Wolf sighed. "You said you could still get back though, right?"  
 _"I can, it's not hard. I know what it looks like, so I just find it by going up and looking."_ Evan just then saw something. "Hey, there's someone near us," he said, just in case no one else heard it. Just then, a Pokémon trainer came out of nowhere and Latias went invisible using the ability her skin gave so that the person couldn't see her. She whispered to them _"I will still follow you if I can, I'm just invisible for now."_ He said "Hey look, more Pokémon. There's 3 of them. Umber, Flare, and Sylvey, I know you want to battle again, so here's your chance."

The trainer threw up 3 Pokéballs, and out came 3 Pokémon. There was an Umbreon, Flareon, and a Sylveon, and it was fairly simple for him to guess who was who. Something looked familiar about the Sylveon to him though. The trainer randomly added "Also, if the Pokémon run, I will use a fast ball to catch them first, so if you can understand me, don't even try to leave." Evan sighed. The 3 eeveelutions were obviously strong, and he had no choice but to fight. The 3 began to converse a little while waiting for the fight to start, the Umbreon saying "I remember before I was an Umbreon. I was a fast and loyal eevee, than I evolved with this trainer!" The Flare continued the trend of that conversation, saying "Yeah! I remember too! He gave me a fire stone and it made me evolve to this wonderful form!" The Sylveon was less enthusiastic about it though, mumbling "I remember when I was with my trainer. He always played with me and we had so many great times together. Then that stupid thing happened and took my friend Evan away…"

Just then it hit him. The Sylveon he named Sylvey was his Sylveon from all those years ago when he faced Darkrai.


	21. Chapter 21-Past Friends

"Wait," Evan said. "You're Sylvey?" The Sylveon looked towards Evan and said "So what?"  
"So I know you. You won't recognize me, but you've known me almost your whole life." The Sylveon said "So who are you then?"  
"I'm…"

The Pokémon trainer cut him off, saying "Umber, use Dark Pulse. Flare use Overheat. Sylvey, use Dazzling Gleam." The 3 Pokémon didn't hesitate to start fighting as they were trained to not hesitate with their trainer's orders. Umber out sped them all, releasing a wave of dark energy toward the group, hitting Wolf. Wolf looked hurt, but it didn't seem to harm him so much. Wolf retaliated, charging towards the Umbreon with a Horn Drill. The Horn Drill landed with such force that it made Umber fly many feet and hit a tree, knocking her out. The Flareon targeted Katie, releasing the wave of fire she conjured directly towards her. Katie tried to move out of the way in time, but she got hit with the attack head on. She passed out instantly from the pain, with only burns.

The Sylveon moved next, making a swift end to Wolf while he was unprotected, hitting his form with a wave of bright energy as he recovered from his last attack. It forced him to pass out as well, making it so only Evan was left standing. Evan used his stone to transform to an Umbreon as the fight was happening, but was unable to change before the 2 were knocked out. He was faster than the 2 opposing Pokémon, him being able to attack with a Dark Pulse towards them by releasing stored dark energy from his body. The energy hit the Flareon, but he barely winced at the attack. Just after Evan released the attack, Latias whispered to him _"I will take Katie and Wolf to my home to heal, and then come back to help you after."_

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Katie and Wolf disappear as she took them back, but he was the only one to notice. The trainer smiled, saying "This is so easy. I'm glad I get to be the owner of Evan's Sylveon and make her stronger by fighting with any Pokémon I come across!" Evan winced, but it wasn't because he got hit with an attack. He winced at the fact that Sylvey, his best friend, was being used by that trainer as a force of destruction. He felt dark energy build up in him as all the hatred for that person being built up inside him. He shouted to Sylvey "Why do you even follow this guy! He was nothing like me! He is abusive and has no morals!" Sylvey had no idea what he was talking about, responding "What do you mean 'like me'? I never knew you!"  
"I knew you though! You were caring and so was I! I was so caring that you became the Sylveon you are now!"  
"What do you mean? You can't have made me into a Sylveon! Evan was the one who caused me to evolve, not you!"

The Pokémon trainer decided his next moves then, saying "Flare, use Flamethrower. Sylvey, use Draining Kiss." The Flareon took no time to attack, jumping towards Evan and spitting fire from his mouth. The range of the attack was so great that Evan was forced to use Protect to shield the attack. At the same time, Sylvey attacked him with Draining Kiss, but was blocked by the barrier that Evan put up to stop it. She got stuck against the barrier, and Evan decided to attack using the Protect, ramming it into Sylvey to throw her up. He was about to hit her with a Dark Pulse, but he saw that Flare was open and that the spread of his attacks made it a better choice to eliminate him instead. He shifted targets, and before the Flareon could do more than blink, the pulse of dark energy collided with him. The Flareon barely got shoved back, holding his footing, but the damage was still done. Flare tried to stay standing, but lost strength and slumped over, losing consciousness.

"Flare! "Who…," Sylvey said. "Who are you?" Evan turned back to her as Sylvey stood up slowly, hurt from the battle. "You couldn't tell from the way I act? I'm Evan, changed to a Pokémon," Evan said to Sylvey. Sylvey's face lit up, but then she frowned and shook her head, saying "You can't be him though! I watched him die…"  
"But I am Evan. I remember when we fought. It turned out that Latias revived me as this." "You can't be him though!" Her trainer interrupted the conversation, shouting "You know what! Do whatever you want. Fight all you can Sylvey! Avenge your comrades!"

Sylvey smiled at the comment, and used Quick Attack to speed towards Evan. Evan knew the trick, since he both taught Sylvey the move and himself the move. She shouted "Prove it. Only a trainer of mine would be able to defend against these since they are the only ones who would know!" Evan knew the fake out in the attack, so to counter it he jumped instead of trying to turn to defend there. The jump forced her attack from behind to miss, so Evan was able to come down behind her and she was entirely defenseless. He attacked her with a Dark Pulse using all the dark energy he stored, and knocked her out in one hit. Latias whispered from behind him, saying _"Wow. Good job. I watched it all. Do you want to go back now?"_ Evan responded by saying "Yes, but let's take Sylvey with us. I think she could be a great friend if we can get her to understand."

With that, Latias Took both Evan and Sylvey to her home using her psychic powers to carry them.


	22. Chapter 22-Frenemies

"So who is this 'Sylvey', anyway," Katie asked, Wolf and Katie having recovered before Sylvey did. They were back in the forested area that Latias lived in, with Sylvey near them, still passed out from the battle. "Yeah," Wolf continued, "Who is she? And why did you bring her back here?" Evan was fine with telling them about his life, but not about his past friends. To keep it vague, he just said "I know her from somewhere."  
"Where exactly," Wolf demanded. "Don't worry about it. We were just…"

Evan tried to come up with a clever excuse, but couldn't think of anything. "…friends." He didn't want to say that, but he had to finish the sentence, and he figured it would be easier to say that than anything else since they would pester him otherwise. No-one responded, seeing how he didn't want to talk about it. They sat in silence for a bit, and then Evan asked Latias "About how long do you think it will take for her to wake up?" Latias turned to him and responded "I would expect it to be not much longer of a wait, since they already woke."

Evan walked up to where Sylvey was and sighed, looking down at her. He began to think about how all of this could've happened. The most reasonable explanation he could think of for what happened to him was that he lived in the Pokémon world for a while as a human before when Darkrai came, and then he fought him and came back as a Pokémon. He also figured that most of his life in the Pokémon world was real and all the real world time was real. Since time was slower in the real world, it felt like no time passed to others but he lived there for a long time. Then he thought about what kind of purpose he had. It felt random to him that he would just show up there when he did and survive past the time Darkrai came. It all felt like more than a coincidence to him. He found the strongest evolutionary stone in the world, survived death once. Lived 2 lives, found a legendary Pokémon, and got a friend from his world back. He even met Arceus! He felt he had more of a purpose to his life there, and that everything didn't just happen at random. The back of his mind said that it was all random, but he knew he had something to do there, he just hadn't done it yet.

His thoughts were interrupted at that moment when Sylvey woke up with a start. Evan was startled by that, since she gasped loudly and sat up quickly when she woke. Evan jumped back as a result, and almost bumped into Katie. Sylvey sat up, and after a moment she said "Where am I?"  
"We're somewhere in the forest," Evan informed her, not wanting to give too much detail just in case. "Oh, it's you Pokémon. Why did you bring me here? To hate on me for saving the world for you all those years ago? I get it so often that it's almost regular. Seriously, if that's all just let me go," Sylvey said.

She looked flustered, obviously believing that they were trying to be mean to her. Evan said "That's not what it is! I just wanted to see you again," trying to calm her down. Instead, it just provoked her to say "No, you want to pester me and try to make me your friend so you can abandon me like everyone else," almost yelling at him now. She didn't seem to notice Latias, and she barely noticed Katie and Wolf. She was mad at Evan, mostly just because how skeptical she was that he was Evan, since she thought he was trying to fool her. Evan was saddened when he heard her hate towards him and how she said she was forgotten by people, but he tried to keep it together. He said "But I do care! I hate that they did that to you! I didn't even know people… Pokémon did that to you!"

Evan said that is such a saddened and waving voice that he could barely force it out to the point that he almost shouted it at her. He wanted to be friends with her again, but he found it almost impossible since she was both skeptical and had been emotionally hurt her whole life after he left. Sylvey didn't notice his emotional state, so she continued to yell at him. She yelled "Everyone hates me! They all say 'Oh look at that poor Sylveyon! Let's go hurt her feelings and pick at her for no reason other than that she is famous!' You're all the same! The only change this time is that it's a trick to hurt me even more when you leave me and hurt me! Only Evan was ever my friend, and he's been dead! Stop using him to hurt my feelings!"

Evan felt a sting when she said that. He knew that she had been friends with him, but not that she cared so much about him. The only reason that sentence hurt his feelings so much was the fact that he knew she was his best friend, but she didn't know that Evan was who he said he was. She only saw him die all those years ago and heard all the stories. Evan was barely able to not cry at that point, but Sylvey didn't notice. She went on, yelling "You can try to hurt me and trap me using my feelings, but it won't work. I know you just want me to disappear, so just show me the exit. The only thing keeping me going so far has been my memory of Evan, so I will make sure you don't hurt my image of him with this trick! I won't fall for a trick so…"

Sylvey trailed off when she noticed how Evan was looking at that moment. He had begun crying, his fur just below his eyes had become wet from the tears. His eyes were bloodshot, and he was obviously not looking good. He used his paw to wipe off the tears, and in a wavering voice, he was barely able to say "I don't care if you believe me or not. I can't force you to like me, but I knew you for so long and you are my best friend ever. If you don't want to see me, fine. But I want to see you again. I can't… I'm going in here. Just leave if you want. Latias, Wolf, Katie, can you please come with me." He left the clearing into another area of the place Latias lived, with the other 3 following him.

Sylvey sat there for a bit then sighed. The whole moment had made her change her outlook on the situation. She just then noticed that Latias was there, and that made her think again about Evan. She didn't know for sure if he was Evan or not at that point, but knew that Latias was there when he died. She got up and started to leave, but changed her mind. She knew that if it backfired, her feelings would be hurt beyond reasoning, but she figured that the reaction he had to her being mean to him was real. It would be hard to fake something like that, so she decided to give it a try. The day could be the best or worst in her life, so she decided to chance it. She turned around, walked back in, and followed the direction that Evan went to go and apologize.


	23. Chapter 23-Questions & Answers

Evan was mad at Sylvey for acting the way she did and leaving him like that, but was mostly sad about it at the same time. He felt a mixture of emotions he couldn't describe. He was both sad and mad at the same time. He wished that he had never tried to find Sylvey if this was what it would result in. He just wanted to be friends with her again, and this was what he got for it. He said to Katie, Wolf, and Latias, who followed him into the room, "I don't know what to do now. I wanted to see Sylvey again, but now she hates me."

He was interrupted by Sylvey, who entered the room and heard him say that. In response, she said "I don't hate you. I was just not thinking about giving any chance to you since almost everyone I knew was rude to me just because I was famous for being a hero and they weren't. I'm sorry for what I said, I was just… worked up at the moment." Evan looked up, surprised by what she said. He thought that she meant everything she had said, and that she had left him forever. He never considered her coming back as a possibility. Sylvey continued, saying "I'm going to give it a chance again. I could leave, but I changed my mind and now I'm willing to try being friends again. Who knows, maybe it will work out better this time? Anyway, what should we do?"

Evan didn't know what to say in the moment. He only knew that she was going to leave him forever, and never look back. He was able to only say "I don't know what we could do together. I guess… tell you why this happened?" When he said "this", he motioned to himself in the best way he could while standing up. Sylvey was able to understand what he said, and responded by saying "Sure. It would help me know you better and understand if you're really Evan." Evan sat down and said "Well, it will be a long story, so better get comfortable." Evan began to explain everything that went on to get him where he was then, and as Sylvey heard it she began to believe it was him and not someone else.

* * *

Evan finished explaining to her everything that happened except the part where he wasn't in the Pokémon world. Sylvey said "Well, um… I guess it would be hard to just make all of that up at random. So now that I know that, what should we do now, Evan?"Sylvey had a hard time bringing herself to call a Pokémon by her best friend's name, but figured she should get used to it at some point since she was with him for now. Latias said "We could teach Katie for starters. She has almost no idea how to fight at all, and that is a problem."

Sylvey didn't know that she was a human too, so she asked "Why does a Gallade not know how to fight? Also, why is she female?" Evan hadn't thought about that before, but Katie was a Gallade. The problem with that is that they are only known to be male. In response to that, he said to Katie "You really forgot gender when you decided what to be?" He figured that Arceus was able to that since he could do almost anything, but just then realized how bad it was that Katie was a female as a male only Pokémon. Katie responded "What. I am so stupid! How could I have forgot something as important as gender when I decided! I don't think there is any easy solution to this…"

She trailed off, and Evan responded "It's not too bad. It isn't possible to be a female Gallade, but at least you aren't something worse."  
"What do you mean by 'when I decided'? Did you get to, like, choose what you are or something," Sylvey asked Katie. Katie responded "In a way, the same thing happened to me as Evan. I just didn't have to die to be here and someone else made me into this." Evan said "I think this is enough questioning for now. Latias, can you that 'Shared Vision' think to help us teach her to battle? It could make it a little easier." Latias turned to him and said "I can do that. I mean, it wouldn't make it much easier, but why not? I'll send us there now, just because we can continue any conversations there if we need. It would make it much easier." Sylvey looked around, confused, and said "Wait, what's a shared vision?" Before anyone could answer her question, they were all sent to the shared vision by Latias.


	24. Chapter 24-Unexpected Darkness

Latias had begun the vision without asking or giving much warning. Katie and Sylvey had never been in one and didn't know what it was, while the others just weren't prepared since they were busy explaining it. This resulted in Katie and Sylvey not knowing what was happening, as well as making Wolf and Evan a little light-headed. Despite that, Evan and Wolf still woke up not feeling bad, but mostly just because Latias made it so they didn't feel the slight pain they would have had if they had the headache. Latias didn't tell them that she was doing that, and instead said to Evan _"Looks like this time you were faster to get up. They haven't yet."_ She nodded over to Sylvey and Katie, who were still asleep on the ground where they had been. Evan looked to see who she was talking about, and then looked back and said "I hope that they're fine after this. It was a bit rough on us to do this the first time, and you didn't even give them any warning."  
 _"Yeah… I should've thought about that before I started the shared vision. I hope they're fine."_

Almost immediately after that, they heard Katie and Sylvey gasp sharply as they awoke. Wolf, Evan, and Latias both looked towards her again as Katie said "Where am I?" Sylvey and Katie looked around as Latias responded _"We're in what's called a shared vision where I can create a simulated battle. I could tell you an in-depth and very long explanation, but it would take a long time to finish explaining."_ Katie and Sylvey got up, and said "Well then, let's start the 'simulated battle' or whatever you call it." Latias responded _"Okay. I mean, why should we wait to begin? Everyone's fine with a mountain area for the terrain, right?"_ No one objected to her question, so she made it a rocky area and created the 2 replica enemies, Darkrai and Yveltal. Latias didn't even begin to count down, and instead just shouted out _"Okay, let's start now! No warning this time since you never know when a fight could happen!"_

When she finished saying the word 'now', she began the simulated battle. Evan, Latias, and Wolf were ready to fight instantly, Sylvey was a little caught off guard from the start, and Katie was instantly left open for attacks since she wasn't ready at the time. The Yveltal was able to notice this, and because of how Katie wasn't ready, it instantly targeted Katie for a Dark Pulse attack. The Darkrai used Dark Void, and managed to only hit Katie. Since she was asleep, and the Yveltal was noticeably targeting her, Evan used Protect and jumped in front of Yveltal's attack to protect her. This noticeably angered the Yveltal since he immediately began to attack Evan with an Oblivion Wing after he blocked the attack. Latias attacked the fake Darkrai with Psychic, but didn't manage to do much to him. Wolf jumped towards Yveltal and used Bite, latching onto the Yveltal. This caused him to flinch from the pain and entirely miss the attack, causing the beam of energy to go wild as he jerked upwards, trying to get Wolf off of him. Evan shouted up "Wolf, are you crazy?" while watching the Yveltal struggle, since he couldn't do anything helpful except wait to protect her from another attack if one came. Sylvey launched a Moonblast up at the Yveltal to try and help, but as the ball of bright light traveled, it suddenly stopped in the air for no reason.

Evan, confused, looked around and noticed that everything in the vision stopped except for his friends, as if someone had put the whole thing on pause. Katie behind him woke up, and all attacks ended as the 2 legendary Pokémon disappeared. Wolf fell through the air when they disappeared, and hit the ground hard. He didn't appear hurt at all since they were still in the simulation. Latias shouted to them all _"I didn't do this, so don't ask. Actually, I think someone is trying to come in here."_ Just then, the terrain faded and turned back into the endless pink field that was there before she began the vision.

A few seconds later, a hole appeared in the pink surroundings and a small pink Pokémon came through. It flew through quickly, and shouted _"Latias? Where are you?"_ It wasn't a menacing cry, but rather one where she sounded in a hurry. At least, it sounded like a she. It could've been anything at that point, since all Evan knew was that it was pink and small. Just then, he remembered. The only pink and small Pokémon he could think of was Mew. Just after he realized that, he heard Latias say _"Mew, is that you? No wonder the vision stopped! You ended it so you could come in."_ Mew didn't respond to that, and rather said _"There's a problem. You need to end the vision and get ready. Something has been following me. We need to go now."_

The vision ended before she even finished saying 'get ready'. They looked around to see the familiar forest area, but it looked a little darker than he remembered it being. He ignored that since he didn't think anything of it. Latias said _"Mew, what do you think was following you?"_ She responded _"I don't know anything except that it can travel fast, I can sense it very easily, and I haven't seen it even though it's been around me for a while now. Also, who do you have with you?"  
"I'll explain later, since we need to go somewhere else for now. Where should we go?"_ As they were talking, Evan began to notice a dark patch in the grassy area where the berries were, but didn't say anything since he didn't want to falsely alert everyone. Mew responded to Latias, saying _"We could go to your home."  
"I haven't been there when 'it' was following me, so yeah, we should. It would probably be the best option,"_ Latias responded. Evan didn't hear anything they said, but finally spoke up about the dark area when the grass around it began to move. He interrupted them, saying "We should probably go." Mew looked to him and said _"I don't know who you are, but I hope you know who I am! You shouldn't be so rude to me since I could…"_

Evan interrupted her again and said "Yeah, yeah, threaten, be nicer to me, I'm important. I know who you are Mew and I with that I wasn't rude like that, but this is more important than trivial things like how you're legendary and I'm something from a legend." Suddenly the ground shook a bit and he continued "Like I said, now would be a good time to go." Latias took Katie and Mew took Wolf, but just before leaving Latias said _"We'll be back to get you 2, just hold on a few moments."_ A golden ring appeared from the ground in front of them, and Sylvey said "What is that?" Evan answered, saying "One of Hoopa's rings. Please don't be alternate form." Then he looked to Sylvey and said "Get ready." Just then, Hoopa's Unbound form came from the hoop, and Sylvey shouted "What is that!" Evan said "We just need to hold out, so help me." Hoopa, in a deep and somewhat evil sounding voice, said "Look, I know Mew and Latias were here, but since you are I will assume you're friends with them. Time to die."


End file.
